joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Homu Homu
Rebirth Homu Homu= Rebirth A rebirth page is basically a page in which SomebodyData realizes is not funny at all so he goes and redoes it, although keeps the original in another tabber. This is Rebirth #1. ~~NOT FINISHED~~ Summary There are joke profiles... but then there is Homu Homu, an unholy abomination made by fan-fic writers and hentai artists alike. Her journey is a journey to find inner peace, salvation, and Madoka's panties. She has fought many enemies, like Filthy Frank, King 34, Friendzone, and Mamiru. Powers And Stats Tier: At least 69-R level, likely Low Internet level | Low Memetic level | Names: Homu Homu, Homura Akemi, Homura Hoestar, Homura-Chan Age: 26 mentally Genders: Normally Female, Sometimes Futa Classification: Magical Girl; Hentai Prank in the Hood Gone Wrong, Gone Sexual Powers And Abilities: Magic, Time Stop, "Pressure Point" Mastery, The Jiggle (軽い揺れ Karui yure) (Like the Ripple and the Spin, only problem is that she's flat so she can't use it.), Ki, Panty Manipulation, Internet Manipulation, Porn Plot Manipulation, Stealth Mastery | Meme Manipulation, Super NSFW Fan Fic, Insanity, Reality Warping, Concept Manipulation, Acausality, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation | Plot Manipulation, Immunity to Copyright Strikes, References to Other Verses Manipulation, Regeneration (High Godly), Fan-Fic Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Waifu Anal Destroyer+ level (Fought and defeated many waifus in her quest for Madoka's panties, destroyed Your Search History in a disturbing competition), Likely Low Internet level (Had became an inside joke among many of the fanbase, original version made Joke Battles get cancer) | Low Memetic level, (Had a major part in the rise of popularity of the meme "Did Nothing Wrong") Thrusting Strength: Class ANUS+ (Pulverized many rectums in her journey for Madoka), Anal-yzer with techniques like the Muso Anal Tensei and Special Finger Cannon (Muso Anal Tensei causes atomic and anal destruction, Special Finger Cannon also extreme penetration (most notably used in her fight against Raditz (Rule 34) and Guku) | Low Memetic Class (Had been on par with Hitler in the "Did Nothing Wrong Meme", has the thrusting strength to effect many other memes in the place where pingas (generally) don't visit.) Lifting Strength: Giant Dress Class (As we all know, gravity does not make Walpurgis' dress drop, NSFW and Homura does) | Multiversal Sized Dress Class (In an alternate fan fic where someone decided to fuse Walpurgisnacht and Meguca together, Homu Homu had lifted the dress of the fusion... With her bare eyes...) Durability: 5 Seconds with the stand Her Vibrator, 彼女のバイブレーター Kanojo no baiburētā, (Don't ask), gains immunity to damage with the use of a prophylactic, or in other words a sheath-shaped barrier device | Infinite With the use of her new stand, "Her Vibrator Above The Dark Side of Internet Heaven" (インターネット天国のダークサイド上記彼女のバイブレーター, Intānetto tengoku no dākusaido jōki kanojo no baiburētā) Speed: At least Supersonic+ combat speed (Her fingers moved so fast that they had ignited, even when dosed with a substance), likely Instantaneous travel speed (Always instantly appears outside of Madoka's house or near her drawers) | At least Immeasureable combat speed (Her fingers have ascended time and space itself due to constant use), likely At least Omnipresent (Can even stalk Goddess Madoka without much trouble.) Range: Multi-Universal (Sometimes, she goes to universes where Madoka is dominant, or American (she has a fetish for American Madoka apparently), likely higher with "Hydro Pump" | High Complex Multiversal (Even a 6-dimensonal Madoka can't hide from the likes of Homu Homu) Intelligence: Low on topics other than Madoka, Ultra-Genius in comprising traps if Madoka is involved (Had once outdone Bat-Prep God when he had obtained Madoka's panties as evidence in a case called "Crisis on Infinite Hentai Sites") | At least Omniscient+ in regards of Madoka topics (Outsmarted a heavily wanked Bat-Prep God who is somehow more smart than omniscient beings) Notable Attacks And Techniques: * Muso Anal Tensei: Alongside with her other "pressure point" attacks, this technique is most focused on anal-lyzing enemies by destroying their bums on an atomic scale. * Special Finger Cannon: By charging up her fingers with her sexual energy, Homu Homu can release a drilling beam that bypasses the durability of characters with a low-sex drive or plot shields. * The Arm Cannon: A technique she learned from Meme Samus, the arm cannon is not actually Samus' arm cannon, instead, it is a technique in which Homura's arm gets... well.... harder. * Moonlight Pink Overdrive: The Moonlight Pink Overdrive is the only Jiggle technique that doesn't require breasts, making it the only one Homu Homu can use. It uses sexual energy as a weapon, which much like Ripple, makes it super effective against the Dead, and the sexually inactive. * Hydro Pump: Self explanatory. * Homo Homo: Makes the enemy fall in love for Homu Homu, particularly effective on females. Although, Homu Homu herself is actually Madokasexual... * Tamura or Homura?: Confuses the enemy, making it nearly impossible to concentrate on fighting and eventually leads to insanity. * Home Run-Chan: Causes an instantaneous KO, although does do real damage other than knocking out an enemy. * "Who's the Fan-Fic now?"-ception: Basically makes people into a part of her extremely NSFW fan-fic. The worst part is, they generally don't get any screen time. * THE DRILL TO PIERCE MADOKA'S "HEAVENS" Technically the transformation that makes Homu Homu "ascend", the transformation does have some impact, most notably copyright strikes on characters who have participated in fan fiction. Key: Base Homu Homu without Madoka's panties | Devil Homura | Heavenly Ascension Homu Homu (Basically just Homu Homu with Madoka's Panties) Gallery Others Notable Attacks: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Original Homu Homu= Summary There are joke profiles.... but then there is Homu Homu. At her most powerful she battled all joke profile characters past, present, and future while checking out Madoka's panties. Powers And Stats Tier: 0 | Memetic | Its Not Even Funny Anymore Names: '''Homura Akemi, Tamura-Chan, The Unholy Pervert '''Origin: The Lust of the Imagination Gender: Female, Sometimes Futa Class: 'Magical Pervert, Perverted Devil '''Powers And Abilities: '''Everything, however, even those immune increased horniess can be affected. 'Attack Potency:'' 'True Infinity | Memetic '(With Madoka's panties she becomes like Goddess Madafaka in terms of power | 'Beyond Joke Characters and Fan Fic All together '(Not even characters that are beyond Homura can touch her, or any joke character for that matter (Well, except Madoka;) '''Speed: Slow enough to come second but beat anyone in a reaction speed race Durability: Memetic | Memetic+ | Beyond Joke Characters and Fan-Fic All together Stamina, Lifting Strength, Striking Strength, Range: Higher Standard Equipment: Madoka's Panties, A Desert Eagle, Her Pervy hands Intelligence: Beyond Omniscience Key: Homura Without Madoka's Panties | Madoka's Panties | Devil homura Others Notable Victories: ' '-http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/ ' '-http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/ '-Every other website's characters' Notable Losses: ' '-When Madoka Gets Perverted Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Ageless Category:Tier 0 Category:Memetic tier Category:Tier ??? Category:SomebodyData's Profiles Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica